


Decided

by AkimboAndAskew



Series: Puzzle Piece Drabbles [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Ambiguous Baby!Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimboAndAskew/pseuds/AkimboAndAskew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Zoe and Wash, Post-Jonah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided

**Author's Note:**

> Back in Joss's playground. Set after Heart of Gold (spoilers through that episode).

Zoe was sitting alone in the cargo bay when River found her. She was side-saddled on the mule, staring off into space. Sensing her stormy mood, River slowed her pace. Two feet from the mule, she stopped completely.

"Captain send you?" Zoe asked, stone-faced. River pressed fingers into palms, pressure giving strength, reminding her that she was solid. It was very important to confirm the state of her matter when Zoe used her melting eyes.

"No," River mouthed. The tightness around Zoe's eyes faded. River let the wind out of her lungs. With tired eyes, Zoe pulled her lips into a half smile.

"I won't holler, River. I'm just frustrated with the captain."

River nodded dumbly. With tentative steps, she padded over the last two feet. Meeting the softer eyes, River bent closer, looking in. Zoe bit back the urge to squirm under the girl's stare.

"Nothing hiding," River said at last. "Gorram Captain is full of go-se."

Zoe relaxed.

"Wash wants you," River stated firmly.

"Thank you, River," Zoe replied. She stood and headed for the bridge.

Wash turned eagerly as he heard the door slide open.

"River said you wanted me," Zoe said. Wash looked surprised.

"I haven't seen River all day," he mused. "But I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Was sitting in the cargo bay," Zoe replied, "thinking."

Wash wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his head against hers.

"What were you thinking about?"

"All the different ways I could kill Mal."

"Have you considered a pinhole in the airlock?"

"Several times."

Wash began to work a knot out of Zoe's shoulder.

"Ooh, do not stop doing that," she murmured. Wash released his tense breath, glad to feel Zoe relax in his hands. The past few days had been unbearable. The husband in him wanted to take Zoe into their bunk and keep her out of Mal's way. But Zoe was her own woman and no amount of husbandly protecting would keep her from crossing paths with the captain.

"Baby," Zoe asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling so great. I think I'm going to lie down."

Wash pulled away, worry in his eyes. Zoe sighed.

"It's nothing. I can't explain it, just—"

"Something's not right," Wash finished. "I know. Here, let me put her on autopilot, and we'll lie down together."

"Sounds good," Zoe said. Wash clicked his three switches and set their course. Wordlessly, he led his wife down the corridor and into their bunk.

Zoe loosened her boots and took off her holster. Wash flopped onto the bed, kicking off his boots as he went. His wife eased onto the bed, wrapping herself in his arms. Wash fit his body around hers and buried his nose in her curls. For the first time in days, Zoe truly smiled. Wash could feel himself calming down. Nothing eased his mind quite like Zoe's happiness.

"Better now?" he asked. Zoe turned and cuddled into him.

"A little. Maybe I'm just tired," she yawned.

"You've been tired a lot lately."

"Haven't been sleeping too well." Wash frowned.

"What's keeping you up?"

"Can't seem to get comfortable," Zoe replied.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Just Mal. Can't seem to stop getting angry at him and his stupid questions. 'You with us Zoe?' 'You feeling yourself?' 'What ain't you telling me?'"

Wash nodded supportively, then grinned.

"Maybe your mind just needs a little endorphin rush."

Zoe rolled away from Wash.

"I'm not in the mood."

Wash sighed in disappointment.

"You never are anymore."

"It's been three days!"

"I know!" Wash exclaimed with mock seriousness. "I'm going mad with passion."

It was Zoe's turn to sigh, this time in exasperation. Wash tried another tactic.

"I'm not as stoic as you are, Zo'. When I feel strongly about something, I gotta let it out." He laughed. "Otherwise the space dementia might set in!"

Wash saw the icy stare and stopped.

"Well," he tried, "how are we ever going to have a little Washbourne if you refuse to put out?"

"Hoban?" Zoe asked dangerously. He knew he'd miscalculated this one.

"Yes?"

"I can't have this conversation right now. I'm too tired."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Please."

Though he risked death—or in the very least, maiming—Wash kissed the top of his wife's head before rising.

"Whenever you're ready," Wash murmured as he climbed out of the bunk. He ruefully pulled the door shut.

Maybe it had been a mistake. But watching baby Jonah at the Heart of Gold had changed something in Wash. All the girls—including Simon, Wash chuckled—had taken turns holding and fussing over the baby boy. When Zoe had pulled him into her arms, Wash had seen a longing he'd never recognized in his wife.

And when she'd started to rock and hum, he melted.

Wash still believed that their lifestyle was far too unstable to bring up a child. But he'd seen how happy a few moments with Jonah had made his wife. Maybe he'd willing to risk his own heart, if only to see her smile like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly not some of my favorite writing, but certainly one of my favorite ships!


End file.
